Mission:Assassinate Inuyasha
by AdiaLunarWolf
Summary: 3rd chapter. Just please read ad review.
1. Default Chapter

_Mia: This is going to be a Inuyasha, YYH crossover._

Kurama: She doesn't own YYH

Inuyasha: Or Inuyasha. She only owns Fiere.

Mia: I will need a boy and a girl OC.

Normal pov

A silver haired demon is standing over a young kitsune. "Now Fiere. I have a new assignment for you and Ripley." The girl looked at the demon though cold ice blue eyes. "What is it Master Sesshomaru?" "I want you two along with Hiei and Kurama to assassinate Inuyasha." "What!" The girl shot to her feet. "We can't assassinate him!" "You will fox!" He struck her to the ground. Ripley, a wolf vampire youkai had just walked in, she looked at her master then her sister. "Why did you strike my sister Master?" Sess knew that Ripley wasn't afraid of him. "She disobeyed me. She tells me that you and her won't assassinate my brother for me." Ripley was taken back. "Inuyasha? You want us to assassinate Inuyasha?" Ripley walked over to her sister, who by now was sitting on the ground blood running from her mouth. "We will take the assignment. Will Yoko and Hiei be assisting us?" "They will." Sesshomaru looked down at Fiere. "I have more work to do on you my lovely kitsune." She growled at him. Ripley stopped her by snapping her fingers. Fiere stood and walked out of the room leaving Sesshomaru and Ripley to talk. "Look Master, Fiere knew Inuyasha. He was nice to her and she doesn't want to kill him." "She will have to or I will kill her." Ripley nodded "That I know. Let me talk with her, Yoko and Hiei. From my spies, Inuyasha and Kagome are in the Ningen at this time. Shall we go there or wait for them to re-enter Inuyasha's Forest?" "Go to the Ningen and kill not only Inuyasha, but his whole crew. I want the miko dead first if possible." Ripley nodded. "Yes Master Sesshomaru. Do you want us to bring you Tetsusagia?" "Yes. If Naraku gets in your way… Let Fiere kill him. I want her to kill the miko also." "Yes Master. I will tell her." With that over, Ripley walked out of the room and she headed towards her part of the house. _Fiere needs to listen to him more… She will her herself killed doing that. Hopefully Yoko can talk some sense into her._ Ripley thought as she went into her room to call the two demons.

Normal pov- Inuyasha's group.

Inuyasha groaned. "Why can't we go back to my forest?" Kagome, the miko, looked at the dog. "Look Inuyasha. I have to stay here! Since Kagura and Kanna got though the well, I'm afraid Naraku might be here also!" Miroku looked over at Kagome and Inuyasha. "You two fight like a married couple." "Shut up monk! Sango… I don't think you should wear jeans around Miroku." Sango slapped Miroku when Inuyasha said that. "Come on everyone! Lets get going. I'm hungry." Shippo had on a cute little outfit and a hat. Kirara mewed at Sango and they began to head towards Kagome's house. Inuyasha was wearing a red t-shirt and blue jeans. He was in his human form. Sango was in jeans and a tank top. Miroku was wearing blue jeans and a black shirt. The gang made it to Kagome's house with no trouble at all. When they head up to Kagome's room, a short boy with spiked black hair was there. "Hello Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara." "Who are you!" Inuyasha demanded. "My name is Hiei Jaganshi. I'm here to leave the miko and dog a message." "What's that?" Kagome had walked up to Hiei. "My master is sending three more assassins like myself. He wants you all dead. If you others are to interfere, you are dead also." Inuyasha attacked Hiei. He dodged and was at the door. "I bid you all farewell." He left. "What are we going to do Inuyasha?" "I don't know Kagome. Look, I will have to go to school with you so I can protect you." "What?" Kagome eyes were flickering. "We all will." Miroku finally spoke up. Kagome looked at them all and smiled. "Thanks everyone. I know together we can stop these assassins."

Normal pov- Kurama, Hiei, Fiere and Ripley are at Sesshomaru's mansion getting ready.

"So… we are going to infiltrate Kagome's school to get to know her better before we kill her?" "No Fiere," Ripley sighed and looked at her sister "We are going so we can kill her before Inuyasha can become full demon with the Shikon No Tama." "Oh. And since Kagome is the key to finding the jewel shards we have to kill her correct?" "Yes. Now finish getting ready Fiere." The violet haired girl finished packing up her bag with human clothes and her illusion charms. Kurama put his hand on Fiere's shoulder. She turned around and smiled. "Hey Yoko. Are you finished?" "I am. Lets get going. Ripley and Hiei are waiting on us." He helped her up and they were headed towards the portal to the Ningen. Fiere looked back on the Makai before she jumped into the portal.

They landed in a forest outside of Kagome's grandfathers shrine. Ripley applied her illusion charms on them to make the assassins seem human, even to Kagome's miko eyes. Fiere know had long dirty blonde hair and piercing ice-blue eyes. Hiei was taller and his hair was long and black still. Kurama was about the same only his eyes were brown and his hair was brown also. Ripley had long black hair and emerald eyes. They walked out and ran to school.

When they entered, the teacher introduced them as Fiere and Ripley Natsuya, Kyle (Kurama) Rose and Rio (Hiei) Dragoon. Fiere sat by Yuko (Inuyasha), Ripley sat by Miro (Miroku), Kyle sat by Sango and Rio sat by Kagome. Class had begun when Fiere passed Ripley a note. "Ripley looked at her and glared before writing back. 

Ripley passed the note back to Fiere and she nodded.

Class ended and everyone headed to lunch. "That class was so long and boring…" Fiere complained. She was sitting by Kurama. He hugged her and kissed her forehead. "Its okay honey. Maybe science won't be to boring." Ripley was lying her head on Hiei's shoulder when the principle walked by. "No PDA. You will be suspended." "Whatever you ningenkai." Ripley covered his mouth and sweat dropped. "Sorry about that." The principle mumbled under his breath and walked off. "Rio… You have to be more careful." She not dare call him Hiei with Kagome and Sango sitting so near. Hiei looked at her and she pointed her finger at the group sitting on a few seats away. Fiere had gotten up to use the rest room. While she was in there, Kagome and Sango came in. "Oh… Hello Fiere." "Hello… Kagome… Sango…" She nodded at each of the girls and walked out. _I will kill that human… Master Sesshomaru gave me permission…Why should I have to wait on Hiei or Kurama. _She was so deep in thought that she didn't see Yuko coming at her. They ran into each other and fell to the floor with a loud 'THUD'. "Oh… Sorry. I didn't mean to run into you Yuko-Kun." Fiere looked over at him. His hat had fallen off and she saw his dog demon ears. "Inuyasha!" Fiere jumped to her feet. "How do you know my name?" Inuyasha stood and put his hat back on. "I know Sesshomaru." Fiere mumbled a small spell and everything went white. She ran into the lunch room and sat by Kurama. _That spell will make him forget running into me._ She looked at Kurama and smiled and he smiled back at her. A bell rung and off they went to science.

Fiere's pov -School's ended and they are headed to visit Kio and Kira.-

I ran up to the blue and green house. Kira was a dog demon and my best friend. The moved to this world awhile ago after her and Kio, her twin brother, mother was killed. I knocked on the door and a red haired girl with green eyes answered. "Hey! Fiere, Ripley, Kurama, Hiei! Come on in my old friends." We all went in. Kio was sitting on the couch. When he saw me, he pounced like a cat. "Ack! Hey Ki-" He kissed me before I could finish my sentence. I blushed and heard Kurama growl. I had gone out with Kio for like 5 years before I met Yoko. "Hey Fiere." He got off and helped me up. I was still Kio's girlfriend, because he had marked me a long time ago. Kurama looked at me and I shrugged. I still loved Kio and he loved me. I kissed Kio on the cheek. Kira had gone out with a wolf demon named Skie. He had died two years earlier. That was the last time I was in this world. I hugged Kira and Kio before I sat on the couch. Kurama sat in front of me on the floor, Ripley was at my right, Kio on my left, Kira sat on the recliner and Hiei leaned on the wall. "Okay. What are we going to do about the Miko?" Kira looked at us all. "Well, we have to wait on Master Sesshomaru to tell us when to attack." "Hmph. We have to wait on Master Kouga to tell me and Kio when we can help you four out. We know a lot about Kagome and Yuko." Kio nuzzled my neck and laid his head on my shoulder. Kurama growled when he looked up at Kio and myself. I gave him a look and he stopped. Kira looked over at Hiei and caught the dragon's eyes. They stared at each other for about five minutes before Hiei looked over at Ripley. "Let's wait a few more days. I think we will have to kill more that just Inuyasha and Kagome. When I went to visit them, they had two more humans, a kitsune and a cat demon." I nodded. "I heard Sango and Kagome talking about us in the bathroom. Yuko is Inuyasha. I ran into him and that ht he wears covers up his demon ears." All of them looked at me. "FIERE!!!!" Ripley whacked me in the head. "Ow!!! I didn't think that I I should tell anyone yet!!!!" Kio put his finger to my lip and I stopped talking. "Now. We know who they are. All we have to do is wait. Watch and wait until we strike." Kio's voice was calm and collected. I nodded and so did everyone else. _I will get you Kagome… I'm begging to remember you… I know what Inuyasha did to me…_ I thought as I was on the roof.

__

Mia: I hope you like it a lot.

Kurama: Please review.


	2. Chp1

_ I'm back with another chapter. I hope you like it a lot._

Kurama: She doesn't own Inuyasha or YuYuHakusho.

Hiei: You better review or else!!!

Be nice Hiei!!!!

Hiei: Hn…

Inuyasha's pov- Kagome's grandfathers shrine.

"Kagome! We need to go back to my forest! I need to kill Sesshomaru! I bet he is the one behind those assassins!" I growled at the naïve human. "Do you really think that Sesshomaru is behind that?" "I know that he is! Why else would those new kinds be there? Something isn't right." I felt my demon side wanting out when they came in, I don't want to tell anyone yet. "Are you okay Lord Inuyasha?" Miroku tilted his head. "Huh? Its nothing Monk." I must have shown by my face that I was hiding something. Walked out of the shrine and sat outside in the nearest tree. I watched the sunset. It is always so beautiful… I remember watching it with Kikyou. That name… Kikyou… I missed her so much, yet I couldn't tell Kagome. I loved them both. I yawned and fell asleep on the tree branch I was lying on.

Ripley's pov- the apartment Fiere and her are sharing.

"Fiere! Why in the nine hells didn't you tell me about Inuyasha!" I growled at my younger sister. "Because! I want to kill him! He lied to me!" Tears were forming in the corners of her ice-blue demonic eyes. I sighed and looked away from her. "Fiere… You have to understand that Master Sesshomaru will kill you if you don't obey him… He tried to kill me once… It's not the most fun thing to go though." "I don't care about Sesshomaru! I wish he were dead! It's because of Inuyasha that we are his assassins in the first place!" I looked at her hurt. It was because of Inuyasha that we were working for Sesshomaru. If he would of killed us… Sesshomaru would have never taken us in and helped us… We never would be in a predicament like this… We would never have to kill Inuyasha for our new Master.

-Flashback-

I was lying on the ground. Fiere was in her ice kitsune hanyou form. She was fighting full demon Inuyasha. "You just don't learn Kitsune!" He charged at her "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha slashed my sister across the face and left a long deep cut that covered her right eye. "Die Inuyasha!" When Fiere said those words, Inuyasha froze. "K. Kikyou?" She attacked. "Frozen Fox Slash!" She cut him into ribbons using her sword Dragon Soul. He cried out in pain. That's when the miko shot my sister. I growled when I saw that arrow hit her dead in the heart. I got to my feet, even though I was completely torn up, and attacked her. "Fiery Wolf Howler!" I hit her with all I had. She fell back next to Inuyasha. I collapsed "Fiere… Please… Be okay…" Before I blacked out I saw a full dog youkai, not Inuyasha, standing over me. When I awoke, Fiere was awake and her wounds were wrapped up. My wounds were also. I saw a young human girl bring us food. "Where are we?" "You are at Master Sesshomaru's castle. I'm Rin. You must be Ripley and the other girl must be Fiere." "How do you know our names Rin?" "Because… Everyone in the Makai knows Fiere, Ripley, Yoko, and Hiei… You four are the best known assassins around." Sesshomaru entered. "Leave us Rin." The young girl ran off. "You two are my slaves now. My assassins… along with Hiei and Yoko… I will give you your first mission in the morning."

-End Flashback-

I looked at my sister. She still had that scar. I knew Inuyasha didn't remember us. After he goes full youkai he can't remember a thing that happened. He attacked us first, so we fought back. Fiere walked past me, her long violet haired had been newly streaked with crimson… a new touch because of her dragon youkai form. She was always experimenting with her youkai forms. She preferred her Ice Kitsune form the most though. That was why her hair was a beautiful violet color. Myself… I prefer my wolf vampire hanyou form. I have long black hair and emerald green wolf like eyes. I sighed and walked outside. It was already nightfall out here. I walked over to a tree and climbed up it. I found a comfortable branch and fell asleep.

Fiere's pov- Her room in the apartment.

I put my hand over my heart. I remember battling with a full demon Inuyasha, but who hit me in my heart. That pain was unbearable. It felt as if Kikyou herself had hit me. Only, Kikyou was in the Makai with Naraku, and Ripley and myself where in Inuyasha's Forest. I bet that it was Kagome… She was the one who hit me with that arrow. I layed on my bed just staring at the ceiling, trying to remember why Inuyasha had attacked us.

-Flashback-

I was running out in the woods, trying to find Ripley. I hadn't seen her in about 3 months, thanks to Hiei and Yoko. I had picked up on her scent and I as following it. I came to an opening and ther I saw Ripley fighting a hanyou Inuyasha. "Ripley!" She looked back at me when Inuyasha's Bakuryuuha hit her. She screamed in pain and fell, when she didn't get back up I ran over to her. "Who do you think you are?" He looked at me and laughed. "What are you going to do human?" "HUMAN!" I looked at him and my eyes went blood red. I saw Kagome standing next to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha… She isn't a human… She is a youkai… She's more powerful than Sesshomaru and Naraku… even Yoko." "Stronger than Yoko?" "Yes… Be careful." Inuyasha smirked. By this time my hair was ice blue, my eyes were blood red, I had ice-blue kitsune ears and 6 tails. "My name is Fiere. I am the Ice Kitsune." Inuyasha's eyes got big. "Ice Kitsune? You're the one who nearly killed my mother!" He attacked me. I just stood there and at the last second dodged his attack. In that process I had sliced open his arm. He smirked and wiped the blood onto his claws. "Claws of Blood!" He attacked again and hit me. My arm was bleeding. "That hurt so much Inuyasha. Fight me as your full demon!! NOW!!" I attacked him and stole the Tetsusagia from him. I felt his demon blood pulsing though him. I smirked and attacked again "Icey Kitsune Howler!" A hige beam of ice hit the dog demon. He cried out in pain. That's when the Miko drew her arrow back. Inuyasha held his hand out in front of Kagome and she relaxed the arrow. "I will handle her Kagome." The girl backed off and Inuyasha charged at me. He hit me with more power and he slashed my entire right eye. I knew that it would scar. I looked at him through my left eye. "Die Inuyasha!" I charged. He had frozen. "K-Kikyou?" "Frozen Fox Slash!" I attacked him with my sword. He fell back, that's when I saw shot by Kagome's arrow. I blacked out and awoke in a castle. We were in the Makai and now slave/assassins to Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older half brother.

-End Flashback-

That pain was still there. I knew that arrow was trying to purify me… It burned bad then, and it still does now. I drifted off to sleep about 5:00am human world time.

Yoko's pov- Him and Hiei's apartment, his room.

How could she still love Kio? He wasn't there for her when Sesshomaru took her in! I was… I want her… He doesn't desreve her. I looked over at the picture of us that I had snuck without them knowing. She was so beautiful. I sighed and fell asleep not thinking of anything else but her.

Sesshomaru's pov- His castle in the Makai.

Intrseting. Seems like Fiere has found her old lover. Very intresting. Somebody knocked on my chamber door. "Enter whoever you are." Rin entered "Master Sesshomaru… Master Naraku is at the door." "Naraku?" I got up and walked down the stairs to see Naraku standing there. "Hello Sesshomaru." "Naraku. What is it you want?" "I want you to call your assassins off. I want to kill Inuyasha and Kagome for the jewel shards." "Too late Naraku. Fiere, Ripley, Hiei and Yoko are already there. They are planning to kill them in two days." "They won't be able to. Kitrian and Serila will kill them off in no time. They are highly powerful and they will kill your assassins. Kagura and Kanna are in the human world also." With saying that, he vanished into thin air. I growled and called Rin. "Yes Master?" "Get Kikyou to capture Inuyasha and bring him here." "Yes Master Sesshomaru." She ran off. I went back up to my room to send Hiei the signle to kill them.

_I hope you liked the chapter!_

Kurama: Review!!!

Inuyasha: Please?


	3. Chp2

__

Back with my third chapter.

Inuyasha: She doesn't own Inuyasha or YuYuHakusho or any f the characters except Fiere Kitrian and Serila

Kagome: Please review!

Kitrian's pov- the house she shares with her sister Serila in the human world.

I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror. I hated my long wavy brown human hair and my ugly green human eyes. I wanted back my long demonic silver hair and my demonic red eyes. I hated being a human! I slammed my fist into the wall. Serila walked in. "Kit! Stop it would you! Master Naraku only wants us to kill Fiere and Ripley. Yoko and Hiei are ours for the taking once those girls are dead." I smiled and looked at my sister. "They are the only two in our way from the loves of our lives… Good point sis." It was a Saturday and we were headed to the mall. Serila was wearing all black except for her jeans had crimson splashed on them. Myself, I was wearing a white shirt and blue jeans. Nothing out of the ordinary. We had heard around that Ripley and Fiere would be there. So would Yoko and Hiei. I smiled to myself and joined Serila as she walked down the hallway towards the door. "How long have we been chasing Kurama and Hiei?" "About 3 years now." I nodded at her answer and we began our 10-minute walk to the mall.

Fiere's pov- Mall with Ripley, Kurama, and Hiei

I yawned and leaned over the rail looking down on the people walking on the floors below. Ripley pulled me back over and gave me a 'don't even' look. I wrinkled my nose at her and kept walking with them. Kurama wouldn't even look at me since he knew that I still liked Kio a lot. I sighed and walked into Hot Topic. (AN:I don't own Hot Topic either!!!!) I was looking at the newest shirts when I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I nearly collapsed from the pain. Was Kagome near? No… I didn't smell her or sense her Miko powers. I smelled the air and my eyes went to slits and I growled lowly. Kurama was standing by me and he looked at me funny. I knew he could sense them near also. We soon left Hot Topic and we were headed to the food court to get some Burger King. "You all felt that right?" "Felt what?" Ripley tilted her head. "You didn't feel that power?" She shook her head no and so did Hiei. I looked at Kurama and I knew that he had felt it. "I think it was Kitrian. You know she is the only kitsune stronger than both Yoko and myself." "Kitrian! The one who tried to take Yoko from you about 2 years ago?" "Yea! Her and her sister Serila are in the Ningenkai… I think Naraku sent them to kill us." "What? Why?" "He wants to kill Inuyasha and Kagome himself. So instead of him coming, or Kagura and Kanna, he sent our worse enemies?" "Good point Fiere." I nodded and closed my eyes. The pain was still there. We soon left and headed towards the portal. Master had called us back. Some kind of emergency.

Sesshomaru's castle- Yoko's pov

We got there during the day in the Makai. "What is it Sesshomaru?" "I want you four to make the kill tonight." "Why?" I questioned the dog demon. "Kitrian and Serila are after you four. Mainly Fiere and Ripley." "So? We've beaten them before… They aren't anything." Fiere looked at Sesshomaru with no fear at all. Sesshomaru glared at the kitsune and I stepped in the way. "We will. Any specific time?" "Tonight at 1:00pm their time." "Okay." We all bowed and walked towards his garden

-in the garden- Fiere's pov-

I sat by the rose bush I had grown for Sesshomaru. "Why does he hate me so much?" "Who knows Fiere." "Was I asking you Kurama?" He looked taken back. It was the first time I had called him Kurama. I smirked. "I'm going back to see Kio and Kira." "Okay. Lets get back to the Ningenkai to take care of Inuyasha and Kagome." "No. You and the others can. I'm going to stay with Kira and Kio for my own reasons." Kurama tilted his head "What reason?" "That's none of your business," I snapped at him. His eyes flickered in confusion and anger. "What is wrong with you Fiere!?" "Its none of your damn business!! Stop trying to pry into my life!! What is it with you and Hiei and Ripley always trying to help me when I don't need it! I may be the youngest, but that means NOTHING! I can take care of myself! You know… I'm going to kill Kagome and Inuyasha myself!" I stormed pass him. "Don't you remember what the Miko did to you last time?" I froze and shot an icy cold death glare at the other kitsune. "Look Kurama. I'm much stronger than I was then. She wont touch me." I extended my nails and smirked. "Don't ever underestimate me…" I walked back into the castle. I knew that he would tell Hiei and Ripley what I did. Grabbing my things, I headed towards the portal to the Ningenkai. Sesshomaru stopped me. He grabbed my arm and wouldn't let go. "What do you want Sesshomaru?" He jerked me around faster than lightning. "You will call me Master. If you do that again Fiere…" "Whatever Sess. I'm leaving to kill your brother on my own. I don't need any help from Ripley, Hiei or Kurama." I spat Kurama's name in his face. He looked at me and nodded. "I understand young kitsune. You need to calm down and think over things. Go to the Ningenkai, but don't go after him or the Miko without back up, and watch out for Serila and Kitrian. They are there and after you. Also, don't forget about the demon slayer, monk, cat youkai or the kitsune." "I'm not Master…" He let go of me and I walked though the portal. I ended up in the forest by Kagome's house. I looked around and noticed the group walking around. I stepped out of the woods, yet I was still in my demonic form. I saw Kagome look over at me and alert Inuyasha. He growled and unsheathed the Tetsusagia. I simply sighed and changed into a black fox with piercing, ice cold blue eyes. I ran off towards the city. I didn't feel like dealing with them right now. I just needed time like Sesshomaru said. In a nearby park, I lie under a tree and fell asleep. Luckily it was night here and nobody was at the park.

Back in the Makai-Yoko's pov-

"What do you mean she left!" I glared at my master. "She went to the Ningenkai to calm down. I'd say that you are the one who pissed her off." He was so calm and collected, knowing that Fiere could get herself killed or Inuyasha and the others would kill her. "I'm going after her." Ripley growled and out her hand in front of me. "Don't go after my sister when she is pissed. I've had the experience of experiencing her wrath when she was pissed. It's not the funniest thing in the world to experience. She's even worse than Sesshomaru." I growled at her. "I don't care. I will go and get her…I…I…" I stormed off. They all knew that I liked her a lot, so how could I tell them that I loved her and I would do anything for her. Hiei came in and looked at me sitting on the bed staring at a picture. "That's Fiere isn't it." "What do you want Hiei?" "I know what your going though. Trust me… If you want to truly know, ask Kira…" I looked over at the dragon. "You were with Kira?" "For about 4 years, then she found Skie…" He just stopped. "You're the one who killed him aren't you?" Hiei nodded and walked out. "Interesting… I wonder what Ripley would say if I told her that…" I had a big grin on my face. I bet that I could start something between us all, so I could go and find Fiere without anyone noticing.

__

That's all for this chapter. Sorry, I've been on vacation for so long and I haven't had the chance to update.

Kurama: Please read and review. She needs more, so she can write more.

I might be starting a new story…


End file.
